Woven Together
by I love the Lambo Twins
Summary: This is a Transformers Prime story of Jack and Miko's friendship and in this story Jack is kidnapped by Airchnaid...
1. Into the Forest

Hi,** some of you might have read my first fanfic that I deleted but thanks for reading it anyway**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack wake up Arcee wants you" my mom informed me. "Ok mom I'll be there in a minute" I groaned. I got out bed,got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. After I ate breakfast I walked out to the garage were Arcee was waiting."Finally now let's go" Arcee growled. "Ratchet we need a ground bridge" Arcee said through her COM Link. The ground bridge appeared and as we walked in and heard Ratchet cry out "Miko I needed that" . I laughed and said "Looks like Miko is here. " Arcee, I need you and Jack to check Airchnaid's ship" Optimus ordered. "Air..ch..naid" I stuttered

* * *

**Hi this is Starlie2012 and I want y'all to know I am a girl that watches Transformers Prime and I am proud of it**


	2. The kidnapping

**Hi everyone sorry to keep you waiting so long do here you go~Starlie2012**

* * *

**Jacks POV**

****"Yes Jack" Optimus replied gently seeing fear in Jack's eyes. Ratchet opened the ground bridge murmuring stuff not do nice about Miko smashing his favorite wrench. Arcee transformed and I climbed on and we drove off into the familier surrounding's we heard a crack so I climbed off Arcee so she could transform. "Well Arcee what a pity you have to lose another partner" Airchnaid chuckled. " You will not take Jack" Arcee growled stepping in front of me protectivly. Airchnaid aimed her web at Arcee and when Arcee was down Airchnaid grabbed me and drilled into the earth. She hanged me up and stalked around me. She brought out her blade and gently cut my arm I gasped in pain." Well well well what should we do today" she chuckled evilly. ..

* * *

**Well I am truly sorry about not updating in a while I had a mild case of writers block. R&R**


	3. Game On

**Sorry about not updating more often but I have do it on my Iphone though well here you go**

* * *

**Miko's POV**

****I watched as Arcee stepped through the ground bridge but didn't see Jack, my crush, I ran over to her and said " Where's Jack". " Airchnaid kidnapped him"She replied sadly. " What we just can't leave him with her" I exclaimed. She looked surprised by my outburst. " We are getting a video link" Ratchet said suddenly. We all gathered around him and he pressed accept. All the sudden Airchnaid appeared and we all gasped in shock. We all saw jack in the back, he had a deep cut on his arm and it was bleeding heavily. He looked at us all and whimpered. " Now Arcee let's give Jack the same scar you got" Airchnaid said darkly. We all watched as she walked over to Jack and cut him. He gasped in pain and winced. He looked at Arcee and whimpered " Save me please"...

* * *

**I will try to update more often thanks for reading and R&R ~ Starlie2012**


	4. Forst Fear

**Hi I think my story needs more details so I will try my best to add more** **details and I will try to make them longer, oohh I get to see my mama in Texas this weekend. Oh enough of personal stuff bye...**

* * *

**Miko's POV**

We all watched as Ratchet pressed end on the video chat shaking his head sadly while Arcee walked to quarters with her head down. Raf was shaking and shaking his head. We all walked away and carried on till we heard June, Jack's mom, pull in and walk out. She looked around and demanded " Where is Arcee and Jack". We all gulped. The suddenly Arcee appeared looking upset and sad and replied to June " Airchnaid kidnapped him". We all watched as sadness and anger entered her eyes knowing that she is a very protective mother. " You will get him back and I am staying here till you do" she hissed. We all turned to Optimus as he nodded his acceptance at her stay and told her " We WILL get Jack back and I know Arcee will get him back if it's the last thing she does". Arcee nodded in agreement and I to didAnn's they all stared at me and bewilderment. Optimus added in amusement " And apperantlly Miko will too". Bumblebee beeped "Hey Bulkhead, let's take the kids home". Arcee shot him cold glare.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope this is good enough and thanks to those who review. R&R ~ Starlie2012**


	5. Surprise

**Hi again well I am glad a lot of you like my last chapter but I got a unexpected surprise for this chaper**

* * *

**Miko's POV**

****"Hey we got energon on the move" Ratchet announced, punching in the directions to the Ground Bridge. "Alright dear friend, Miko,Raf you can come, Autobots roll out". Optimuse said. Me and Raf climbed into Bulkhead and we all drove of. We arrived to see Knockout leaking energon. " Oh thank Primus please Prime may I join the Autobot's cause as you can see Megatron doesnt need me or else he wouldn't be beating me like this". Knockout pleaded. " Well we do need more autobots" Bulkhead stated. " Yes Knockout you may join we will not turn down a bot in need" Optimus accepted. " Thank you so much" Knockout said

* * *

**Yes Knockout is now a Autobot because he is my favorite Decepticon and thought he would be a good Autobot. R&R~ Starlie2012**


	6. The New Recruit

**Hello and please I don't know if y'all want me to continue honestly so just let me know If y'all don't want me to continue let me know thanks. **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

****My arms stinged from all the cuts and my vision was fuzzy. I sighed knowing Airchnaid was out causing trouble with the autobots. I looked up at where I was tied up and tried to get out and then I heard a thud. I felt hope bloom inside of me but I fell when I saw it was Knockout. " Hey kid I'm here to take you back to Prime". I felt a rush of relif and happiness for Knockout. " Wait, why you helping the bots" I asked cautiously. " Well I joined the autobots" he replied coolly, helping me out. As I fell he caught me and called for a ground bridge. We walked through the ground bridge as my mind went blank but I could hear Arcee running across the room and took me out of Knockout's hands and into her own as she took me to the medbay.

* * *

**Alright I will post more up momentarily. I didn't want to write more because I am posting another chapter today and it will be longer**


	7. Home Again

**Jack's POV**

****  
My eyes fluttered open and I saw Ratchet typing in a few things on the computer. I sat up and stumbled toward him but he must have heard the noise because he turned around and scooped me up asking " You okay Jack" ." Yeah I'm fine" I replied. My mom walked in and saw me in Ratchets hands and eyed him in amusement " It thought you don't like the humans" she joked. " Yeah well I like Jack and Rafeal not Miko" Ratchet shot back setting me down. I walked over to the door and it slide open reveling Optimus decoding relics. Knockout talking to Bumblebee and Raf. Bulkhead and Miko watching a Monster Truck Rally while Arcee stared off into space. " Hey partner happy I'm here" I called out painfully. Arcee turned around picked me up and laughed saying " Yeah everyone is even Miko". " Wow Miko missed me that's a first" I laughed. Arcee put me down by Knockout for some unknown reason. As Arcee walked away Knockout scooped me up and put me on his shoulder." You know kid Bumblebee told me stories aboUt you and I took an interest in you and that's why I volunteered to save you" Knockout said walking away. Optimus looked over his shoulder in my direction and to mysurprise he walked over to me and Knockout. " Jack are you alright" he rumbled." Yes". I replied. Miko ran over as soon as Knockout put me down and asked " You okay dude". " Yeah". I replied back. We talked and played video games till suddenly I had to go home and when I went to sleep, images of Miko popped up…

* * *

**Hi remember R&R ~ Starlie2012**


	8. The Other New Recruit

**Hello guys this time my story MIGHT be longer well bye ~ Starlie2012**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, got dressed, and walked downstairs. My mom was walking out to go to work and she called out as she walked by '' Your ride is here, love you bye''. I was surprised to not see Arcee waiting for me but Knockout.'' Hey kid ready to go cause Arcee was not happy Optimus gave me curb duty'' Knockout called out in amusement. I opened the door and climbed in and told him to go to the ally down the street and call for a ground bridge to which he complied to. As we drove into the ground bridge and Knockout transformed shooing me towards Arcee.'' We got decepticon trouble'' Ratchet called out suddenly, as he punched in directions to the cordinates.'' Autobots roll out'' Optimus ordered. I watched as the autobots (including Knockout) transformed anddrove through the ground bridge.

**Knockout's POV**

I immediately regreted coming because as we transformed my best friend, Breakdown, appeared. One reason I joined the Autobots is because we all thought he died and it was torture to live in the neimess without him.''Breakdown, is that you'' I called out weakly.''Yes it is buddy, but why are you with Autobots" Breakdown asked softly. Suddenly a look of surprise over come his faceplates." You will join with me wont you" I asked. " Yes my dear friend if it is okay with Prime" Breakdown awnsered. " Of course Breakdown'' Optimus agreed as Bulkhead had a look of horror cross his faceplates._ ::Ratchet we need a ground bridge::_ Optimus ordered through his comm...

* * *

**I am now taking requests so please reveiw if you have some, oh yah I may not use some though:(...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi this is Starlie2012 and I would like to thanks all of yall for all of your support ~ Starlie2012**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

We watched as all the autobots came through the groundbridge with Breakdown right behind them. They transformed into there robot form and Knockout walked over to Breakdown smiling brightly and patted him on the back and murmured something that I couldnt hear from where I stood next to Miko. Breakdown just laughed in reply and shook his head in amusement and Knockout scowled at him. " Hey dude wanna race with me and Raf" Miko asked in annoyance because apparantly she had been asking him for a while. '' Ummm sure" I replied walking toward the Tv where Raf and Miko were waiting. I sat down and Raf put the game on multiplayer for 3 people. " Hey, you know we are suddenly getting a lot of cons on our team" Raf said while steering car toward Miko and knocking her car off the road. "Hey dude" Miko protested. I chuckled and dodged as Raf tried to knock me out of the track and I knockd into his car knocking him off the track. " Aww man" Raf said. I jumped off the seat and walked toward Arcee who was starring of into space. " Looks like we got another new bot" I called out to Arcee who finally looked toward me. " Yeah, you should have seen the look on Bulkhead faceplates though" she laughed picked me up. " Oh I beat it was funny" I laughed. '' Oh it was" Knockout laughed walking over to me with Breakdown trailing behind him. " Hey Arcee, Bulkhead lets take the kids home" Bumblebee beeped. " Alright lets go'' Me and Bulkhead agreed in usion...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. R&R. ~ Starlie2012**


	10. Twisted

**Hey** you** guys do sorry bout not updating for a while just a case of writers block**

* * *

**Miko's POV**

****After Bulkhead took me home I went straight to bed because I was tired after having such a long day like it was. While we were on our way here from the base I remember Bulkhead muttering to me about how hard it's gonna be with Breakdown at the base and I laughed at him. Just thinking about it still makes me chuckle in amusement. I honestly think it's gonna be great haven those two so near each other cause hopefully they'll break out fighting because Bulkhead will definitely win.

_The next morning…_

__It was Sunday and Bulkhead was waitin for me outside like always. After I got dressed and ate breakfast I ran outside and climbed into my guardian and he took off towards base. After we went through the town we finally got to base in enough time to see Jack scramble out of Knockout and shoot to Arcee as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, ashe they started talkin and Smokescreen finally came back for a 5 day scouting mission. Breakdown came out of his new quarters wairly but as soon as seeing Knockout he came out fully and immediately went to the medic's side, Arceeshout Knockout a grateful glance to which he returned. I turned and looked to who was here so far which is Jack,Me,Bulkhead,Arcee,Knockout,Smokescreen, and Breakdown. I guess the other two are deep in recharge. All the sudden Bumblebee shot inside a beeped something low and urgent. Raf hopped out of Bumblebee and said " Megatron he's alive and he said if he ever sees his two warriors they'll be offlined''. Knockout and Breakdown exchanged horrified glances knowing all to well what damage he could inflict.

* * *

**Hello again I'll take requests but I may not use some of them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating in awhile I'm about finished with this story and if I get a lot of reviews I may do a sequel...**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

****We all heard Raf's messege and it all went quiet even though some of them didn't like the new editions like me and Arcee did. I have to admit those two are actully very friendly if you get to know them. " I think it would be best if you two stay here for awhile till this whole things blows over" Optimus said coming out of his quarters obviously hearing our whole conversation. " I see you have returned Smokescreen" Optimus said nodding towards him. Breakdown heaved a sigh and nodded his head and Knockout did the same. "Good" Optimus said walking over towards Ratchets quarters. " Wake up dear friend" Optimus ordered. " I would recommend not to do that unless you want a wrench to knock you in the head" Ratchet mumered sleepily. We all bust out laughing and suddenly Ratchet quarters door slid open and he zoomed out with a wrench in his hand " Who started it" he asked. We all pointed at Optimus and Ratchet flung his wrench at him. " Be quiet I'm going back to recharge" Ratchet told us dangerously. We all nodded respectfully.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the final chapter.**

* * *

**Miko's POV**

****_5 months later…_

__Megatron has been offlined finally but we could tell trobule was not over it has been nice and quiet. Right now all of us are on top of the canyon enjoying time as it is right now. Currently, Knockout, Breakdown and Jack are talking about who knows what while Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Raf are talking, Arcee is by Optimus talking abouthow lovely it is here on earth Ratchet is inside working on sythnetic energon and I'm by Bulkhead sitting down thinking deeply. Now that it is summer we spend day and night at the autobots base it is our home for the summer. Today is peaceful not a cloud in the sky, a small breeze now and then but other than that very peaceful. Knowing Megatron is dead helps to calm you down but knowing Starscream there're is always a possibility.


End file.
